


Rooftop Healing

by Markov_Debris



Series: Company Series [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Dead Man Walking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: The aftermath of almost unleashing the personification of death causes Jack to find the roof and Ianto to find Jack.





	Rooftop Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone story or as part of the Company Series/Awaking Universe.  
> For those who read Company of a Friend, this one shot takes place before the footnote to Chapter Forty.

Tears blurred the lights of Cardiff.  All the lives they represented made him weep, as he had nearly caused all of them to be snuffed out.

All because he wasn’t ready to give up one.  It wasn’t even the life he valued the most, cared for the most but he wasn’t ready to let it slip away.

Captain Jack Harkness knew he should be in the hospital beneath him, helping to clear up with the rest of the team.  He should have stayed for more than just a glimpse of Martha and Owen to see that they were alright.

He just couldn’t face any of it.  He had allowed death to be unleashed.  Part of him wanted to say that Owen’s life was worth any price, but he knew the medic thought as he truly did, twelve lives were not worth the one that had already passed.

Jack didn’t know how long he had been standing on the roof.  Time, like the lights below, was a blur.

It was his habit to think, to contemplate on the privacy of a roof top.  It was one he rarely indulged in these days.  He had a Welshman whose presence in his bed usually banished dark thoughts.

Ianto Jones, like the mind reader he was, appeared at his side, summoned by the thought of him.  He said nothing he just allowed Jack to sense his warm presence and lean on him.

The Immortal spun and pulled himself around the young man.  Ianto wrapped Jack his arms allowing him to cry quietly into his shoulder.

Again there were no words but that was Ianto’s way.  Jack’s actions had been wrong.  He hadn’t thought this fully through and twelve people died.

Ianto would have stopped him.  Talked him out of going to find the glove, even if he didn’t have the fortitude to prevent him from using it.

He was going to get told off.  Ianto was going to have a serious talk about what he did wrong and what he was not to do in the future, but not yet.

He wouldn’t scold while the pain of guilt was so raw.  Ianto would let that wound heal a little, let him take the Welshman's words when they could be absorbed not when they were blindly agreed to.

Jack’s breathing calmed and he relaxed into the stroke of strong fingers down his back.  He inhaled deeply his nostrils catching the young man’s unique scent that somehow managed to be clean, calm and sexually arousing.

He wanted to kiss Ianto but didn’t allow himself to.  He was in the wrong and didn’t deserve to be kissed.

Then Jack noticed Ianto was wearing the black woollen overcoat.  No doubt wise against the cold but it was a barrier and he wanted to be closer.

There were no objections as he slipped each button free.  His own coat flapped loose, ready for Ianto to be pressed against him.

As one of his hands slipped inside the coat he was shocked to find not fabric but naked skin.  Jack’s hand slid around to Ianto's back then down to find that he really was well prepared.

With a rush he pushed the Welshman back from the edge until he was pressed into the door.  Jack kissed him deeply and passionately, realising that he may not deserve a kiss but Ianto did.

He traced a path in kisses down the young man’s exposed and naked flesh.  Cold air made Ianto’s nipples erect and he couldn’t resist teasing them with his hot mouth.

Ianto had been soft, waiting for him, but he was hardening quickly.  Jack took him swiftly in his mouth not wanting the night air to make him shy away.

The Welshman’s eyes were half closed as they looked down at him.  Jack’s hands roamed the nakedness beneath the coat lowering Ianto’s resistance, making him want to thrust.

As the Immortal’s hand reached the young man’s entrance Ianto moved his legs apart to grant him access.  Jack began to tease the waiting butt plug out and push it in.

Ianto was bucking uncontrolled into his mouth and Jack loved every movement.  He was soon climaxing hot and delicious upon the Captain’s tongue.

The Welshman barely had time to recover from his orgasm.  Jack pulled the butt plug out and threw it on the floor.

The Immortal stood shoving his own trousers down and lifted his lover up.  Ianto wrapped his legs around the older man and braced himself against the door as Jack pushed inside.

The Captain’s coat covered the young man’s legs and his shoes and sock dug fabulously into Jack’s back.   The gap between Ianto’s naked flesh and the night air only appeared as Jack withdrew before thrusting hard back in.

It wasn’t long before Jack came hard inside Ianto.  They clung to each other panting, not wanting to let go.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” Jack whispered into Ianto's neck as he began to cry again.

“I know Jack, I know,” Ianto whispered back.

“All those people I didn’t mean it.  I just wasn’t ready to lose any of you.  I had been trying for so long not to care about the people around me but I couldn’t help it.  I didn’t mean for those people to die,” Jack babbled until Ianto silenced him with the slide of his hand down the Immortal’s back.

“I know you didn’t mean it Jack, I know you couldn’t know.  Do you think that I would be here if I thought you knew what the consequence would be and did it anyway?

“Do you think that I could... care about you if you were capable of that?” Ianto asked.

In Jack’s mind he substituted the word love for care.  He knew that’s what the young man meant but was too wary of the Immortal to let himself say it.

“Am I worth caring for?  I’m supposed to be protecting these people.  The Twenty-first century when it all changes and I keep making mistakes,” Jack’s voice was harsh and angry.

“Your intentions were worthy ones even if the consequences were dire.  You have a good heart Jack and you let it lead you.  Good hearts though are not always wise,” Ianto replied calmly.

“Yours is,” Jack objected.

“Yes that’s why I’m naked beneath this coat,” Ianto dead panned but Jack didn’t reply.  The Welshman hadn’t answered his question.

“I know you’ve done terrible things in the past Jack, but I believe that tarnished souls can have the best hearts.  A tarnished souls knows the darkness within, that is easy to indulge in.

“What makes a soul tarnished and not black is the rejection of the easy way.  You fight them with good intent, you take the harder path of redemption and only time can tell if that path polishes any soul enough to shine brightly again.

“You may be tarnished Jack but you’re being polished.  You are worth caring about,” Ianto told him.

Jack kissed him fiercely.  He could tell Ianto was not just talking about him but hopes about himself, ridiculous in such a diamond of a man.

He realised Ianto was shivering slightly beneath him and pressed himself closer.  Knowing he was cared for, knowing this wonderful Welshman cared for him was like electricity sparking through his nervous system.

He felt himself hardening inside Ianto’s tight, slick channel.  Jack felt extremely grateful that the young man never considered any consensual sex a sin.

His thrusts were slower, more tender than before until Ianto began to moan.  The sound, smell and lingering taste of the young man always impassioned him and he quickened the pace.

They came together, panting and shivering as the cold even began to affect Jack.  The Immortal, with reluctance, lifted Ianto up and let his cock slip out.

He cleaned Ianto and re-buttoned his coat.  The Welshman pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab at Jack’s come covered shirt with an apologetic smile.

“Let’s get you to a nice hot bath and then a nice warm bed,” Jack said wrapping an arm around Ianto.

“Will you be joining me?” Ianto asked.

“If you want me?”

“I always want you,” he replied then blushed.

“Does that mean you’re not going to give me a telling off?” Jack asked hopefully.

“No I’m not going to scold you,” Ianto answered and Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“I think the telling off Gwen intends to give you will be quite sufficient,” The Welshman added with a smile.

Jack groaned in resignation but as soon as Ianto’s head was turned he smiled.  There was a lot of tarnish left, more after today, but he was with the best polisher in the world.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are reading the Awaiting Universe the next story is The Object: Second Threat. For those who have already read that story, the next story will be Getting There in Time which I will begin posting shortly.


End file.
